


Δουλειες.

by theghostseer



Series: παρα5/GO glimpses [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Στο Παρά 5 | In The Nick of Time (Greece TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Good Omens AU, this could turn into a something, στο παρα πεντε au
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostseer/pseuds/theghostseer
Summary: O Crowley φτάνει στην Αθήνα για δουλείες, πέφτει πανω στον Αziraphale, κλασσικά.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: παρα5/GO glimpses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Δουλειες.

**Author's Note:**

> Aπλα ηθελα να το πω, θα μπορουσε να γινει κατι στο μελλον.

Την τελευταία φορά που ο Crowley είδε τον Aziraphale ήταν τέλη της δεκαετίας του '60, βέβαια ο χρόνος κυλάει αρκετά διαφορετικά όταν είσαι δαίμονας (λεπτά), αλλά θα μπορούσε και αιωνιότητα όταν είσαι... ναι.

Η χιλιετία θα έλεγε ο Crowley είχε μπει αρκετά δυναμικά, για τους Αμερικάνους τουλάχιστον, αν και όλη η κόλαση ορκιζόταν ότι δεν ήταν αυτοί. Όσο για τον Crowley είχε μια ιδέα για το τηλεφωνικό δίκτυο αλλά δεν ήταν έτοιμος, ακόμα.

Είχε πολύ δουλεία διορθώνοντας λάθη άλλων. Όταν κάνεις αεροπλάνα να πέφτουν, προσεχείς να μην αφήνεις στοιχειά. Ποσό μάλλον όταν κανονίζεις δολοφονίες. Αν και μάλλον το ενθαρρύνει θα ταίριαζε καλύτερα, έχουν ελεύθερη βούληση στην τελική.

Του είχε έρθει σχεδόν τηλεγράφημα να αφήσει το Λονδίνο όσο το δυνατόν γρηγορότερο και να φύγει για Αθήνα. Αθήνα. Δεν είχε βρεθεί νότια από της αρχές του 1800. Δεν θα τον πείραζε να αλλάξει παραστάσεις.

Η δουλειά ήταν απλή. Έπρεπε να φροντίσει να πεθάνει ένας πολιτικός. Ούτε το γιατί ούτε το μετά τον ένοιαζε ιδιαίτερα. Άπλα θα φρόντιζε να βρουν το κατάλληλο δηλητήριο και μετά θα μπορούσε να απολαύσει τις διακοπές του. Δέκα λεπτά υπόθεση.

Μέχρι που είδε τον άγγελο. Καθόταν σε γωνιακό καφέ, απορροφημένος στο βιβλίο του. Ο Crowley τον παρατηρούσε από το αμάξι του κανένα τέταρτο, δεν μπορούσε να αποφασίσει αν έπρεπε να τον πλησιάσει η όχι.

Τελικά κατέληξε στο ναι.

"Μήδεια," διάβασε δυνατα ο Crowley, "σκοπεύεις να εκδικηθείς κάποιον;"

Ο Aziraphale αναπήδησε σχεδόν αναποδογυρνώντας τον καφέ του.

"Θα μπορούσες να είχες χαλάσει το βιβλίο! ξέρεις ποσό παλιό είναι," είπε με παράπονο ο άγγελος.

"Αναμφίβολα θα μπορούσες να το διορθώσεις."

"Προφανώς," είπε ο Aziraphale χαμογελώντας, "Τι σε φέρνει τόσο νοτιά; Νόμιζα είχες ορκιστεί να μην πατήσεις ποτέ ξανά στα Βαλκάνια."

"Δουλειές..." μουρμούρισε ο Crowley τραβώντας την καρεκλά του πιο κοντά στον Aziraphale, ώστε πλέον απείχαν ελάχιστα.

"Έχω να φροντίσω για κάτι δηλητήρια," συμπλήρωσε με αδιαφορία, "και τι θα έφερνε έναν άγγελο εδώ;"

"Έχω να σταματήσω ένα ασανσέρ. Βασικά έχω μάλλον αργήσει. Συγνώμη."

Έκανε να φύγει αλλά ο Crowley τον άρπαξε από το χέρι.

"Ας φάμε παρέα αργότερα, ίσως θαλασσινά;"

Είδε το πρόσωπο του Aziraphale να φωτίζεται προς στιγμή.

"Ναι σίγουρα!" η προσπάθεια του Aziraphale να κρατήσει ουδέτερο τόνο απέτυχε παταγωδώς.

Ο Crowley δεν πήρε τα ματιά του πάνω από τον άγγελο μέχρι που χάθηκε. Τώρα πως λέγαν αυτόν που έπρεπε να βρει... Ναι, Ανδρεά.

**Author's Note:**

> πηρε 15 λεπτα και 2 ποτηρια κοκκινο.


End file.
